1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for managing software for aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program product for managing loadable software airplane parts, as well as other documents related to the parts known as part usage assets or simply as assets.
2. Background
Modern aircraft are extremely complex. For example, an aircraft may have many types of electronic systems on board. A particular electronic system on an aircraft may also be referred to as a line replaceable unit (LRU). Each line replaceable unit may take on various forms. A line replaceable unit may be, for example, without limitation, a flight management system, an autopilot, an in-flight entertainment system, a communications system, a navigation system, a flight controller, a flight recorder, and a collision avoidance system.
Line replaceable units may use software or programming to provide the logic or control for various operations and functions. The software used in these line replaceable units is commonly treated as parts in the airline industry. In particular, a software application for use in a line replaceable unit on an aircraft may also be tracked separately and referred to as a loadable aircraft software part, or aircraft software part. This software application also may be considered part of an airplane's configuration.
When an entity (i.e. an airline, maintenance, repair, and overhaul service provider (“MRO”), or military squadron) receives an aircraft, aircraft software parts are typically already installed in the line replaceable units in the aircraft. An airline, for example, may also receive copies of these aircraft software parts in case the parts need to be reinstalled or reloaded into the line replaceable units in the aircraft that have failed and have been replaced. Further, the airline also may receive updates to the loadable aircraft software parts from time to time. These updates may include additional features not present in the currently installed aircraft software parts, and may be considered upgrades to one or more line replaceable units.
The current system for managing, handling, and distributing loadable aircraft software parts is cumbersome and time consuming. Currently, aircraft software parts are stored on physical media, such as diskettes, compact discs, or digital versatile discs (DVD). An airline receives a delivery of the physical media and stores that physical media in a location such as, for example, filing cabinets. The media also may be kept on board the aircraft in many cases.
Maintenance operations may be performed on the aircraft to install or reinstall aircraft software parts from time to time. When an aircraft software part is needed, the media containing that part must be located and retrieved for use by maintenance personnel. This type of storage and retrieval system and process takes up both space and time.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for distributing aircraft software parts that solves the above-described problems.